


A Little Something Extra

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: super short, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: After seeing the witches duel between Eda and Lilith, Luz thinks they may need something more than the 4 spells she knows to save Eda.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Little Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Literally something I threw together at 2 am based off of some Tumblr memes

Luz huffed out a sigh and leaned back, looking over her work. She had spent the last day preparing as many spell glyphs as she could, but would it be enough? 

No.

With a groan of frustration, she swept her glyphs off the table and stood up. King ran in as Luz started to pace the living room.

“Luz? I…I got the extra potions. What happened?” King asked as he deposited a bag filled with Eda’s Curse potions onto the table.

“It’s not enough King,” Luz stated dejectedly, “Lilith and Eda did all these amazing spells when they fought before; not to mention whatever crazy magic Emperor Belos might be able do. How? How are we supposed to rescue Eda with these 4 spells? We need something more.” Luz kicked some human junk in the corner, causing a small junk-alanche as she turned around to look at King. 

“I know it doesn’t look great, but we have to do something,” King started, “Eda wouldn’t give up and neither should we. We just have to think of the right way to use your glyphs, or…or use that power of friendship like in that fanfic you made me read! Uh… Luz? Are you listening?”

Luz wasn’t listening. She was staring at a familiar shape she knew from movies and tv. Luz got on her knees and carefully removed it from the pile; holding it almost reverently. Her blood ran cold as she realized what she held. It looked real and in ok shape; though she was far from an expert having never even seen one in real life.

“Luz?” King took a step towards her, “What is that?”

Luz didn’t answer, too busy examining the object. She’d never seen one before but she knew enough from cop shows and movies to – There. King watched as Luz had removed part of the object and stared at the new piece. 

“A couple,” Luz muttered, “it may not get through a shield spell, but if they don’t know what it is?”

“Luz!” King spoke forcefully, “What is it?” 

Luz looked at king, then slowly back to the object. “It’s… it’s a weapon. A human weapon.”

King examined the object in Luz’s hand as she put it back together. “So, if it’s a weapon… we can use it to help get Eda?”

“I don’t know. If they don’t know much about human weapons it might give us an edge. But… it’s really dangerous”

“Really?” King looked closely, “It doesn’t look that dangerous, but you humans are little weirdos. And you do realize sneaking back into the Castle will be the most dangerous thing we’ve ever done?”

“I know but this could seriously hurt someone. I don’t want that…”

“Luz! They hurt Eda! They tried to kill you! You said so yourself, we need something more powerful than your spells to win.”

Luz shook her head and put the object on the table, “No, this… this is too much. We’ll just have to make do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Luz answered as she picked up her scattered glyphs. “This is a line I can’t cross King.” She paused and added “Even for Eda.”

“Well ok…” King said unsurely.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get Eda back no problem. C’mon King, we still have to meet up with the others.”

“Ok. Wait! I need to grab my crown! If we’re going to fight Emperor Belos, then I want him to see what a proper ruler looks like!” King shouted as he ran back inside.

“Ok King, hurry up! I’ll be waiting outside.” Luz rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

King made one small detour on his way out. “Sorry Luz, but if it can help Eda…” King hid the gun in the bag and ran towards the door.


End file.
